Une rencontre pas comme les autres
by Setsu-x
Summary: La rencontre entre une tueuse impitoyable et d'une héritière pleine d'amour et de bon sens. Peut-être une nouvelle aire pour chacune d'elle..


Il est quatre heures du matin, dans une maison au fond d'un jardin, quelqu'un attend et regarde attentivement ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison. Après une heure d'attente, la personne sombre et inconnue décide d'entrée… elle en y ressort cinq minutes après avec ses habits martelés de sang, ses yeux était rouge et elle portait un large sourire a son visage comme pour montrer sa victoire. Cette personne n'est pas humaine, c'est un démon…

Konoe Konoka est l'héritière de l'association de magie du Kansaï, elle étudie au collège Mahora en 3A sont grand-père y est d'ailleurs le directeur. Aujourd'hui encore son grand-père lui a organisé une rencontre avec un homme car celui-ci veut la marié rapidement. Comme a son habitude Konoka ne veut pas se rendre à ce rendez-vous, avec l'aide de sa colocataire Asuna, elle s'organise un plan.

Un peu plus loin dans les montagnes de Mahora :

- Setsuna ? As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui mère, ils ne vous embêteront plus, je les ai tous supprimé !

- Bien ! J'ai une autre mission pour toi…

Konoka et Asuna cherchaient encore une solution pour que celle-ci n'aille pas au rendez-vous, des idées fusaient dans toute la pièce :

Tu n'a qu'à dire que tu étais malade...

Asuna... je lui ai déjà donné cette excuse, il ne me croira pas une seconde fois.

Tu n'a qu'à te perdre dans la forêt !

Konoka regardai Asuna avec des yeux pétillants :

Excellente idée ! Organisons sa !

Konoka et Asuna était heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé la solution a son problème.

L'heure de la rencontre avait était fixer à quatre heure de l'après midi, il faisait très chaud et très beau. Le plan avait était mis en place, il ne resté plus qu'à l'exécuter. Comme prévu, Konoka parti plus tôt de sa chambre afin de ce perdre dans la forêt. Asuna devait prévenir le grand-père de Konoka après la première demi-heure du rendez-vous, tout était chronométré.

Konoka courrais dans la forêt encombré de son kimono, elle atteignit l'Arbre Monde, elle se dit qu'il serai plus prudent de continuer sinon elle risquera fortement de ce faire remarquer par une élève. Tout d'un coup, un air froid venu donner un léger frisson a Konoka et une ombre rapidement passa juste au dessus d'elle. C'était lui ce démon, mais qui était-il ?

Konoka était apeuré, et le démon le ressentait. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait du aller à ce rendez-vous, mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Le démon s'arrêta juste devant Konoka, suffisamment pour qu'elle remarque que celui-ci était une fille. Rassuré de voir que celui qui lui avait fait peur était une simple fille, Konoka entama la discutions :

Salut, je peux t'aider tu t'es perdu ?

Elle ne répondait pas…

Tu t'appelle comment ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

La fille, releva la tête, Konoka entrevu c'est yeux rouge sang, elle lui répondit :

Je m'appelle Setsuna Sakurazaki et je suis venu vous tuer mademoiselle.

Konoka avait très peur, elle décida de courir c'était la seule façon de lui échapper, mais très vite elle se fît rattraper par Setsuna. Elle la propulsa contre un arbre, Konoka était mal en point apprésant et ne pouvait plus bouger.

Konoe Konoka, ma mère ma envoyer te tuer, tu es une trop grande menace pour notre peuple.

Setsuna brandi son épée pour donner le coup fatal… quand tout d'un coup elle s'immobilisa, elle regardait attentivement Konoka. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un affronté la mort de cette façon, elle avait vu les gens ce protégé le visage, ou encore s'échapper, ou bien même la frapper mais jamais quelqu'un n'avait affronté la mort comme Konoka. Elle était appuyer contre l'arbre, elle a regardé Setsuna dans les yeux pendant quelque seconde avec une intensité puissante avant de lui donner un léger sourire et de fermer les yeux.

Ne sentant pas le coup de l'épée venir, Konoka entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Setsuna immobile qui la regardé avec des yeux étonnés, ce moment là Konoka n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Après quelques seconde de réflexion, Setsuna baissa son épée, voyant que Konoka la regarder avec des yeux d'incompréhension, elle détourna son regard, elle sentait ses joues rougir. Setsuna n'avait jamais ressenti sa, la plupart du temps la seule chose qu'elle ressentait était la haine. Setsuna s'éloigna progressivement de Konoka, elle s'avait qu'il serai dur d'exécuter cette mission a bien aujourd'hui. Mais Konoka s'agrippa au vêtement de Setsuna et lui dit :

Merci ! Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuer ?

Ne craignez rien Mademoiselle, je vais revenir terminer le travail que je dois accomplir.

Konoka lâcha Setsuna et la regarda s'éloigné progressivement. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas bien entendu la dernière phrase de Setsuna, puisqu'elle la regardait avec des yeux remplis de gentillesse.


End file.
